Blue Moon
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Universes and destinies changed due to one woman who was born as a Saiyan instead of an Earthling. And now, as she has inexplicably disappeared, one Prince has to succumb to Frieza even more and go through great lengths to solve this mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Moon**

_**This story was created originally by DevilsDoCry and after taking it down, revamping it with a new plot, here is the first remodeled chapter on TeamDragonStar, written by LadyLaide & Saiyajin-Love.**_

* * *

The dissatisfaction on his face increased ten-fold upon hearing Frieza's request.

"Can your pathetic little monkey brain understand that?" Frieza said condescendingly as he stared directly at the Saiyan bowed before him. Looking at him from head to toe, Frieza only felt the bile rise from his gut, collecting at the back of his throat.

Vermin.

They were all just Saiyan vermin. Not even worth the time he had spent training the boy, but if anything he could at least be trusted with this simple mission; not even the monkey Prince was that incompetent nor stupid.

Dodoria smirked at the so called Prince's displeasure. Seeing him reduced to such a pitiful level was highly enjoyable. Hah! That would be the last time he'd dare to threaten him! Just look at him bowed in submission - just like a bitch. Haha yes, he was Frieza's bitch.

"Yes Lord Frieza." responded the saiyan prince. The vein protruding on his forehead jutting out a little more than usual as he tried to reign in his temper so he wouldn't forget his purpose..

"Good, be gone monkey." dismissed Frieza. He amusedly watched the Saiyan make his leave with eroded pride. Belittling the monkey and pushing him to the brink of insanity was always fun.

"That was interesting, wouldn't you agree?" Frieza commented without turning his head to those standing beside him. His smirk still patently obvious.

"Most certainly Lord Frieza, you rule supreme." Zarbon agreed.

"Yes, yes, yes…Lord Frieza, that baboon Prince, is yours! He doesn't even know what you're…"

"Shut up Dodoria before I blast your bloated gut to hell. That's a secret." Zarbon spat, his hand itching to hit him.

"Right…right…I err-…forgot that."

"Now now Zarbon, I'm sure Dodoria meant no harm," Frieza said as he smirked devilishly, looking at Dodoria from the corner of his eyes, making him shrink back slightly behind him. "Yes. I'm quite sure he meant no harm. If anything goes wrong, I'm sure Dodoria wouldn't mind taking the blame."

Dodoria coughed slightly as Frieza's words registered in his mind, "Y-y..yes Lord Frieza," he muttered to the ground.

"Wonderful. This is going to be quite a show! And I just love _destruction_."

x0x0x0x

Vegeta stomped furiously out of Frieza's chambers. How dare he talk to the Saiyan Prince like that? What impudence! As soon as he was strong enough - which was soon, he was going to blast Frieza and his two idiots to eternity. It was his birthright, since his own father had failed to accomplish the task. In fact, the pathetic excuse of a King was probably lounging away as he, the Prince, was steadily working and demeaning himself to new lows each time he followed Frieza's demands for him to purge and conquer.

That very thought infuriated Vegeta even more as he stormed down the corridors to the area where he'd get suited up for his journey. As he rounded a corner to enter said room, he immediately ordered the spaceship commanders walking around, "Ready a pod."

"For what and who-"

Before the remaining words could leave the individuals mouth, his body disappeared in a cloud of smoke - done in by a blast of ki from the Prince's hand.

Though accustomed to Vegeta's temper, the onlookers were still astounded and terrified by the merciless killing of their peer. The room stood quiet as agape mouths and worried eyes fell upon an unusually calm Vegeta who was slipping on his gloves. "If you feel the need to question the Prince, then you should be prepared for his answer. Now.." He said, with terrifying malice. "If any of you want to question me as well and not do as I say, you can expect the same answer and end up just like that pitiable waste of space." He spoke with narrowed eyes.

In a frenzy, the onlookers hurried off to do Vegeta's bidding without any further questions. They did not desire the same fate as their unfortunate peer.

With only the sound of scurrying feet, Vegeta could only smirk at the predictability of the weak so easy to bend to his will. Should he wish it, they would kiss his feet just like-

His face crumpled in disgust as the name Frieza tainted his mind. As if he would want to be compared to that heinous fiend. Bastard had everyone falling to their knees, practically kissing his feet. It was either that or perish by his fast and callous hands. Even he, the mighty Prince, was forced to succumb to him and go on this damn mission.

Infuriated by these thoughts, Vegeta stomped off to his quarters, trying to focus only on the place he was to depart to - not the one who had given him instructions to do so.

Bam! An elite soldier suddenly ran into him.

"It'll do you some good to use your eyes to watch where you're going. Or next time they'll wound up blasted along with your head." he cautioned icily.

The elite saiyan chuckled. "Oh really, Prince? The same Prince who's bitchassness makes him bow down to Frieza. Well to be frank, I believe you can't do shit."

Vegeta smirked before he scoffed. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. You must be a newbie." Vegeta brushed pass him. "One word of advice, shut the fuck up before you end up dead."

Leaving the saiyan intimidated and thus speechless, Vegeta walked to his room, slamming the door behind him before plopping down onto the bed with his head resting in the palm of his hands. As he leaned back onto his pillows, ease tried to massage its way into his mind.

_"Yo rise and shine sleeping beauty, we're only ten minutes out from planet Vegeta and we need you looking your best," said his childhood associate in a rather bored tone. _

_Some referred to her as his slave from birth, some would joke and say they're friends; but he had no need for either. _

_This woman was just someone who for some strange reason kept pestering him. He would've blasted her away a long time ago if it had not been for her constant advancements in technology - which she'd let him be the first to try out. He was sure it was for only that reason that he tolerated her. For with her babbling mouth, she always managed to insult or scold him damn more than any living being should. _

_"Hmm, Vegeta are you even listening to me," the blue haired saiyan said in an annoyed tone. _

_Lazily, his eyes halfway opened to a squint. As he peered at her, his expression slightly changed for a brief second when he noticed it once again. "I'm listening wench, but tell me before you go any further, how did you get those markings on your neck this time?" He didn't care as to who had done it, since it wasn't his problem. He had convinced himself that he only had asked because it was an embarrassment to be seen within even a few meters of her skin that was blemished so._

_"Erm, one of the pods power cables got tangled around my neck when I was trying to repair the pod, damn lab monkeys hadn't fixed this thing at all." replied Bulma rather nervously._

His eyes snapped open as he instantly pushed those thoughts of that woman within the depths of his mind. He shouldn't be wasting his time thinking about that. He stood up and went towards his closet to pull out his Saiyan armour. After forcing his arms through the right openings, he had on his proper attire.

Grabbing the nearby scouter from the stand, Vegeta left the room and went back to the loading area. The ship commanders saw him arrive and immediately led him to his pod. After all, it was time to leave this hell hole, just to go to another Vegeta supposed. Once he had settled into his pod, he left with a destination set for Earth.

The gas to set his body in for stasis filled the pod and he felt himself gradually losing consciousness and slipping into a deep sleep.

_**Update: 15 minutes remaining till landing. Status: Entering the mesosphere layer of Earth. Increasing oxygen gas partial pressure concentration to optimum levels. **_

Vegeta's eyes began to flutter open as he regained consciousness. The tingling sensation of pins and needles returning to his arm and leg muscles as he shifted his body weight within the pod in an attempt to get a little more comfortable.

Looking out of the window he saw the peaceful black forge of space surround him and the space debris that remained stationary in the distance. Looking further beyond this, a sharp blue came into view, Earth.

The planet looked so tranquil, with nothing there to disturb it. He could only gaze at it's unrefined beauty and smirk. 'This is all to change. Earth. This is your end.'

Vegeta began to plot and plan all the different ways he could destroy the planet. His eyes widening as he became entranced by the beauty of the death, decay and destruction he would soon be the sole cause of. His mind trapped in a vivid trance of bloodlust frenzy as he thought over each and every opportunity, each and every method, each and every …. He wanted to see the people suffer, no suffering meant nothing to him, it didn't provide him with any gratification whatsoever. His sadistic mind needed to be eased, it has been so long since he killed. Frieza didn't even let him travel to the nearby solar systems anymore because he knew how much his little monkey enjoyed taking innocent lives and he couldn't have him just gallivanting all over the universe whenever he felt like he needed a thrill.

No, Frieza couldn't have that. That was precisely the reason why he was on a lone mission to Earth that was supposed to be destroyed some time ago. It was a last ditch attempt to quell the Saiyan's appetite for blood. That was what he needed. Blood. At least, that's what Frieza suspected. But, as a peculiar half smirk teased the corner of his mouth, Vegeta knew otherwise. Besides what was expected, he had an ulterior motive.

"_Pod preparation sequence for landing, ready to initiate in 5…4…3…2…1. Initiating landing sequence, measuring air resistance, gravity detected, adjusting rotation and speed. Estimated time till arrival on Earth set for 10 minutes. Please prepare for landing immediately."_

As the automated female voice in the pod spoke, Vegeta couldn't wait. He could feel the anticipation building within his gut almost like a panther ready to pounce on it's prey. It could not be contained as a smirk spread over his face and he ran his tongue over the points of his canines, they even seemed to jut out even more than usual, only increasing his thirst.

A dying thirst in which he knew would be satisfied quite soon.

x0x0x0x

As the sun peered its brilliant light across the horizon, the birds flew with magnificence through the sky and little creatures chomped down the dew-encased grass, one farmer was steadily shoveling a pile of hay into the back of his pickup truck. A cigarette was carefully perched between his lips as a straw-hat sat on top of his head to shield him from the hot rays of the sun.

Yet, his continuous work eventually built up a trail of sweat which fell down the side of his face, causing him to take off his hat and fan himself to cool down only slightly.

"Phew! This job here is bigger than I thought," his country voice rang. He glanced over at the other stacks of hay he was supposed to shovel and let out an exasperated sigh. Just as he was about to get back to his tiring work, he heard it.

The sharp sound of something similar to a rocket echoed within the sky, as it drew near. The inquiring eyes of the farmer frantically searched for the source of such, impatient and worried as to know what was he hearing.

"What is that?" the farmer questioned as it came into his view before crashing, almost like an explosion, down into the field not too far away from him.

The farmer jumped back, shivers racing across his back as he continued to wonder what that was. Curiosity got the best of him, and soon his pickup truck arrived at the scene of said crash. Slowly, the farmer exited his truck, weary but wise enough to grab the shotgun stored underneath his seat.

Something, told him to go back home to his wife. To forget and ignore what he had witnessed. Yet, he proceeded to the hole and before his curiosity could be assuaged, his body was overtaken by a golden flash. It pierced him ever so quickly. Quick enough that pain could not be registered in his mind, and the farmer died an easy death.

"Pathetic Earthling believed he could take me by surprise. How amusing." Vegeta said as his feet touched the grassy field outside of the hole he had created. Once it did, Vegeta scanned the area with a nonchalant expression, not caring at all for what he was seeing. He was bored already as easily as he had been amused.

There wasn't much to behold, meaning his blood thirst may not be quenched. Frustrated, Vegeta activated his scouter, expecting but not convinced enough that he'd discover a strong power level among this pathetic planet which would offer him some sort of challenge maybe a little entertainment. However, he was a bit astounded to see that there was but only to some extent. This person had a power level around 1500.

Vegeta scoffed though. That's all that planet had to offer. And with that power level, it had to be that disgraced Saiyan Kakarrot, the one Bardock had mentioned about only days before. With another irritated sigh, Vegeta tapped the side of his scouter to report his findings to headquarters.

"Prince Vegeta calling in to inform headquarters that the inhabitants of Earth are relatively weak and from appearances Earth is not of superior value. It is a waste of planetary resources, so I'll be returning to the base."

"Discouraging news, it is. But Vegeta, you've already purged the planet. The pod was set to arrive only five minutes ago. Earth was that easy to conquer?" Zarbon questioned.

"I haven't annihilate them yet…"

"Then why are you calling? Frieza will not be pleased if you leave without completing your mission. Eradicate and salvage the planet first and then give a full report back to base!" he demanded before rudely ending the transmission.

He had to stop himself for crushing the scouter in his hand, in which he would envision as Zarbon's head. That fool! How dare he address him in such a way. It was bad enough that Frieza thought he could speak to him in such a manner. Well, all is well then. Once he's finished doing what he actually came to do and not what Frieza suspected, all will be well. Then Frieza would be the one succumbing to him.

With another smirk driven by his thoughts, Vegeta took off in the air towards the power level he had discovered not too long ago. Soon, at an incredible speed, he arrived to a house pleasantly settled on top of a hill.

A kid, no more than 5, was looking up to a woman and attempting to mimic her movements. The woman appeared as if she could be a Saiyan and Vegeta couldn't help but to expect such as he saw the tail dangle out from behind the 5 year old, indicating that the child may've had saiyan blood running through his veins.

That power he was sensing, couldn't have been that female, could it? Vegeta activated his scouter once again, which automatically analyzed the powers of the two who had not noticed him yet.

The woman's power was surprisingly being shown as 20. So that meant this mere child had a power level that high? A power level of almost 1500? Such notion was absurd.

But he steadily smirked, and finally neared the two immediately catching her attention.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" she asked as she stopped training her son and slowly pushed him behind her.

"In fact you may. Hand over the kid since he's the only thing worth some sort of value on this planet."

Her eyes narrowed, as mother instinct pushed her son even further behind her and required her to squat into her fighting stance. Amusement spread to Vegeta's face as he could only chuckle at this weakling preparing to battle him.

"What's so damn funny?" the woman spat.

"It's hilarious to think that you stand a chance. Your pathetic earthling brain can not grasp nor fathom the power than stands before you. A power belonging to a great Prince."

"Mommy, what's going on," her son asked as he gripped her kimono and trembled behind her.

Never loosing the intensity of her stare, she chuckled to ease his nerves and say, "It's okay sweetie. Mommy has this, since this man also doubts her power. And he can't pull that royalty crap since Mommy's a princess of Ox Kingdom."

The feistiness in this woman reminded him of _**her **_again. That alone, annoyed Vegeta. He had no time to even think about _**her. **_He might as well take this woman's life and get along with this pointless mission before he becomes distracted or influenced in some way from his ulterior goal.

Vegeta, using the smallest fraction of his power, lightened his hand as his golden ki extended to the tip of his fingers encasing his entire palm in its energy. He held it up towards the woman, with another smirk curling up the corners of his lips ever so evilly. The energy increased and grew to a little ball with enough caliber to kill someone of her strength.

"This is the end of the road for you wench." Vegeta spat as he shot the blast from his hand. He just knew he was about to hit her until, immediately he dodged to the side.

Vegeta had to refrain from his mouth hanging agape as his least powerful blast had been overtaken by this woman's whose power at the same time had shot up to 182 on his scouter. He thought she stood at 20! That meant she must have somehow suppressed her ki. Earthlings had the power to do that!

"You'll have to do better than that." she panted as she came out of the stance she was in when she shot that blast, interrupting his thoughts. She then began to charge at him.

But Vegeta, wanting to not be taken lightly any longer, sent another blast flying. This time it was aimed at her son whom she had left unattended as she dashed towards him. Suddenly, the mother's eyes shot open as she immediately halted her movement towards him.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion to her now as the quick blast left his hand. Her words to tell her son to move, were slow to warn him. Her feet that ran back to him, weren't fast enough. Her frantic hands reaching out to repel the blast, did not come close to do such. Therefore her innocent son was left defenseless. She wouldn't be able to protect him! He was going to be killed!

The blast engulfed the little boy in a cloud of golden smoke and dirt. Vegeta returned his hand to his side and looked upon the woman's painstaking expression - that filled him with joy. As she looked speechlessly at the smoke, unable to grasp what had just happened nor come to terms with it, Vegeta watched it also, awaiting the sight of a fallen child who was supposed to be strong or either ashes since the scouter had probably malfunctioned and given him inaccurate readings.

However, there…. A man stood, holding his son in his arms, completely unaffected by the blast.

"Goku!" she cried tears of joy.

His eyes scrutinized this very man's familiar appearance, until he rightfully assumed, "Oh, you must be Kakkarot, Bardock's son. What luck to run into you here."

And as Goku crouched into his fighting stance, Vegeta followed his suit and added, "You've disgraced the Saiyan race enough. Be prepared to die along with the inhabitants of this planet."

x0x0x0x

"Any word from that monkey savage, Vegeta yet?" Frieza asked indifferently as he swished his drink in his glass, careful in his occasional sips.

"No Lord Frieza. It's been a few days since he last reported to us. He did say that Earth looked unprofitable."

"Such a shame," Frieza said through a bored tone as he took another sip from his glass. "Send Nappa and the remaining Saiyans available to Earth to investigate." he ordered.

"Yes my Lord." the creature replied as he hurried off.

Zarbon cast Frieza a look with a glint in his eyes. "Things are still going according to plan, Lord Frieza. You must be pleased."

"That I am," Frieza agreed before he let out an ominous chuckle which echoed throughout his chambers.

...

**Ahh, and that was the first chapter for Blue Moon. Hope you've enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This long chapter was brought to you today by ShadowMajin, Saiyajin-Love, & LadyLaide. Prepare for an epic battle right in the beginning.**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT, but come on who wants GT? Toriyama didn't love it like his other kids.

* * *

The area was deserted. Small rocky outcrops littered the landscape as a rough wind blew up dust and dirt throughout the region.

It was here that Goku and Vegeta touched down, the two men landing on separate small, rocky mountains. Their hair waving as the wind blew by, they stared each other down, Goku stern, Vegeta haughtily.

"So this is where you choose for your final resting place," Vegeta smirked, his eyes never leaving the other Saiyan. "Deserted, dead, completely fitting for a lonely corpse."

Goku didn't make a reply to that.

As arrogantly as this man acted, Goku felt he could back up every word he said and then some. Just the thought of what destruction this Saiyan could have caused had made him decide to move the fight elsewhere, leaving Chichi and his son behind. He couldn't stand the thought of them becoming collateral damage in a fight. Thankfully, Vegeta hadn't seemed to mind postponing their fight in favor of a different battlefield. When Goku had brought it up, the Saiyan had merely laughed and told him to lead the way. That the doomed had a right to choose where they would die.

Never let it be said that his man lacked any confidence.

"You know, you should be honored. It's not very often an elite warrior such as myself stoops down to face a backwater country boy like you." Lifting his head up higher, he taunted "We Saiyans test our infants for combat aptitude shortly after they're born. The weaker ones are sent off planet for further training, usually a world full of weaker specimens. Just like you were."

This time a smirk appeared on Goku's face. "Really? Then I'm grateful. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be here. Here we know that even the weakest people can become strong if they work hard enough."

Vegeta roared with laughter. "Is that so? Ha! Then allow me to show you the power that no amount of hard work can overcome!"

Sliding his feet apart, Vegeta leaned back as he held a hand in front of his face, the other being held out to his side. Goku reciprocated as he slide one of his feet in front of him, leaning forward as he held an arm low in front of him, the other held high and behind. Both fighters stared each other down, oblivious to everything around them. Slowly the wind died down and somewhere nearby a rock fell and clattered its way down a mountain.

As if that were a cue, Goku shot off his mountain, flying towards Vegeta like a missile, letting out a war cry, he threw a punch at the royal Saiyan, who dodged to aside confidently. Thrusting his nearest arm, he held Goku's arm back to prevent further attack. With his other arm, he threw his own punch, one that Goku caught just as easily.

Then as quick as lightning, Goku swung his leg up, landing a kick on Vegeta's ribs and sending him flying away.

With a grunt, Vegeta managed to recover as he forced himself towards the ground, touching down on it soon after. He didn't stay there long as he instantly leapt from the ground, bouncing off a small plateau behind him as he put distance between him and Goku. Giving chase, Goku bounded after the Saiyan, leaping onto the same plateau and off of it just as quickly as he closed the distance between him and his foe.

However, Vegeta suddenly changed direction, rebounding off the side of one of the mountains and flying straight for Goku. Surprised, Goku wasn't fast enough to react as Vegeta slammed his fist into the side of his face, this time knocking him backwards through the air.

Recovering, Goku swung his legs over his head, flipping over and feeling his feet touch down at the base of a mountain. Immediately he shot himself high into the air, looking towards where he last saw Vegeta. That was when he realized something was wrong.

Vegeta wasn't anywhere in sight.

Immediately Goku focused on his ki sense, searching for the other Saiyan. It was then he felt the other's power appear right behind him, causing him to instantly duck down, a hand flying over his head less than a second later.

Spinning around, Goku launched himself into a flurry of punches of kicks, each one blocked, parried, or dodged and subsequently returned be Vegeta. Both Saiyans faintly acknowledged they were rising higher into the air, their sole focus on beat the other down.

"Pretty good, Kakarot," Vegeta grunted as he dodged a punch flying at his face. "But I must know…

"Where's your power!"

Goku barely managed to block the kick that was aimed for his stomach. It took both of his arms, but he stopped the blow. Unfortunately, that left his head wide open as Vegeta grasped both of his hands and slammed them on top of his skull, jackhammering him and sending him careening to the ground

Recovering once more, Goku landed on top of a mountain, just in time to watch Vegeta land on his own, his arms automatically crossing over his chest as he smirked down on him.

That caused a smirk of his own to appear on his face. "This guy's good," Goku said to .himself. "Real good. I can't believe there's someone as powerful as him around." There was a short pause before his smirk widened into a grin. "But I'm not out of tricks either."

Shifting his stance, Goku began to focus his energy. Baring his teeth, he let out a low growl his aura emerged around him. It quickly went red, coloring his vision the same color as the aura began to roar with intensity. All the while, Vegeta's smirk disappeared as he looked down on him seriously. "Kaio-ken," Goku proclaimed.

Like a red streak, Goku immediately closed in on Vegeta, slamming a fist into the Saiyan Prince's face. A strangled cry fell from the man's lips as he went flying off the mountain. Using the mountain as a springboard, Goku shot after his opponent and was upon in instantly. Using his elbow, he rammed it right into the Saiyan's stomach, causing him to stop his flight as his eyes bulged out of his head, spit flying from his mouth. With his other arm, he balled his hand into a fist and slammed it into Vegeta's face, causing his head to snap to a side. Using the momentum from the punch, Goku spun around, extending his leg out as the back of his foot nailed his foe and once more sent him flying away.

With a burst of speed, Goku was chasing the Saiyan again. However, as he closed in on him, Vegeta swung his legs over his head as he flipped, building momentum as one of his legs swung up and landed a kick to Goku's chin. Instantly, the Kaio-ken fell apart, the red aura evaporating around him. A fist then came and slammed into Goku's face, sending him flying a short distance away, the Saiyan stopping himself as he looked up at his opponent.

A glowering look emanated from Vegeta's face. There was a trail of blood trickling down his chin from the corner of his mouth. A bruise was beginning to form on the other side of his face, only heightening the man's displeasure.

Then without warning, a smirk appeared on the Prince's face. "That was good. Much better than last time. If I hadn't encountered something like that before, that surely would've done more damage. Fortunately for me, I know a little about that technique, specifically how to stop it.

"Now then, let's see what other tricks you have up your sleeve."

"This guy's unreal," Goku commented to himself, shifting his stance into a defensive one. "But in a strange way…I'm starting to get excited."

"Don't you think it's about time we put an end to this foolishness," Vegeta suddenly said. "We've finished with the pleasantries, so why not bring on the main attraction?"

Goku's wiser self was screaming in his head to stop the man now. Yet, there was apart of him, an older, wilder part that wanted to see what he could do, see if he could take on the monumental challenge this foe represented.

"Yeah, I'm game."

"Excellent! Now, be witness to the strongest power in the cosmos! Stare into the depths of despair as I unleash the power of a Saiyan Elite!"

Goku felt it before he saw it. Vegeta's power skyrocketed, climbing higher and higher than anything he had felt before. A dark aura wrapped itself around the Saiyan Prince as he let out a cry, summoning all the power he had at his disposal. A powerful wind rammed into him, pushing him back some as Goku crossed his arms over his face to provide some protection. Nearby mountains quaked until they shattered into pieces, crumbling until they were nothing more than piles of discarded rocks. The clouds in the sky streaked away, almost as if they were frightened by this evil power. Then at the height of his cry, Vegeta let out an enormous rush of power, a blinding light covering the area for what felt like eons.

Eventually everything calmed down, leaving Goku to stare at Vegeta at his best. He was incredible; there was no other way to put it. The power emanating from him was like an endless well of evil. An evil he had to stop.

"Well? What do you think, Kakarot? Speechless, eh? If you don't bring out your power too, you might die before you get the chance."

What? He was waiting for him? Get your head into the fight Goku, you can't make a mistake. Calming himself, Goku searched through his options. He needed to use the Kaio-ken, that was for sure. But the a single wasn't going to cut it, not now, not when Vegeta was able to cancel it out at a weaker power level. Goku wasn't even sure a double would be enough.

A triple it was then.

Falling into his stance, the red aura roared about him once more. His voice started at a low tone, slowly growing louder as he summoned more and more power. "One."

A wind began to blow out from him, returning the favor to Vegeta. Slowly he felt his muscles tremble before they began to expand. His legs, his arms, his torso, they all bulged out as his power flooded his system. "Two."

Shifting his stance, Goku stared down Vegeta, who had a serious look on his face. It was now or never. "Kaio-ken times three!"

His aura burned about him as he launched at his opponent. Even faster he closed in on the Saiyan, but this time Vegeta vanished from sight, leaving Goku to stop on the mountain, trying to find where his foe went.

A second later and his ki sense picked up Vegeta. Looking high into the air, he found the Saiyan in midair, one of his hands consumed in a burn ball of ki. "Heeyaaaaaah!" Vegeta shouted as he threw the ki blast at him, the blast arcing as it closed in on its target.

Gritting his teeth, Goku crossed an arm over his chest before swinging it out, batting the blast away harmlessly, the attack detonating on a nearby mountain shortly after.

Yet, Vegeta wasn't deterred. With his other hand, he threw another ki blast at Goku, causing the Saiyan to dodge to a side and blast off towards his opponent, the mountain behind him being destroyed a moment later.

It was then Goku realized that was what Vegeta wanted him to do as the Saiyan moved to close in on him as well, a hand drawn back in a fist and ready to punch him. His opponent was trying to disrupt the Kaio-ken like he had earlier. Not this time. As the two closed the distance on each other, Goku waited until the last second before ducking Vegeta's punch, sending one of his own that imbedded itself in Vegeta's stomach. A chocked cry of pain tore from the Prince's lips as he was stunned by the blow.

With his other fist, Goku landed an uppercut to his foe's chin, causing his head to snap backwards. Drawing his knees into his stomach, Goku tilted his body backwards and to a side, lashing out his legs as he slammed them into Vegeta's chest. The Saiyan's body seemed to mold around his feet as blood flew from his mouth.

Pulling his extended legs back, Goku flung himself forward, delivering a vicious punch to the face that sent his opponent flying away and towards the ground. Mountains shattered as Vegeta crashed into and through them, sending up a large cloud of dust and smoke.

Arcing himself high into the air for a bird's eye view of the area, Goku searched for Vegeta as the smoke began to dissipate. He could see him down there somewhere, all he needed was for him to show himself.

That was when a fresh cloud of smoke erupted from the ground, alerting Goku to where Vegeta was. Instantly he altered his course and closed in on the latest eruption, seeing Vegeta emerging from smokescreen looking very put out.

As Goku drew near him, he could hear the Saiyan saying "Where is that filthy—"

But that was all he caught. Right then he touched down on the ground mere feet in front of Vegeta. Lunging immediately, Goku launched into a barrage of blows that pummeled his foe. Punches to his the face and chest, kicks and knees to the gut, Goku threw everything he had, pressing the Saiyan Prince backwards across the barren battlefield.

Finally, with a leap into the air, Goku brought his elbow down on Vegeta's head, sending him crashing into the ground and sending dirt into the air.

It was barely a moment later that a light flashed from the cloud. Immediately Goku dashed backwards just in time to dodge a ki blast flying into the sky. As a result of the blast, the smoke cloud blew away, revealing Vegeta on his hands and knees, one of his hands pointed up to the sky. A second later, the Prince's eyes found him and re moved his arm down and fired another ki blast at him. Goku shot to a side as the blast flew by harmlessly, then dashed back to Vegeta, swinging a kick at him that landed and lifted the Saiyan right off the ground.

With another punch, Goku forced Vegeta back to the ground, but this time took a step back. Reaching down, he grabbed Vegeta by one of his legs and began to pull it. Spinning himself around, he began swinging the Saiyan through the air, his opponent helpless to stop him. Then with a cry, Goku released his hold and sent the Saiyan flying across the battlefield, crashing through what ever mountain he flew into it and causing them to shatter into pieces.

Letting his aura die down, Goku observed the destruction before him, waiting to see what his opponent's next move would be. He could hear his breathing, though he couldn't saw he was out of breath. The physical exertion and the very nature of the Kaio-ken had more to do with it than any sort of exhaustion.

Suddenly, a thunderous eruption rang out, a large cloud of dirt and smoke flying high into the air. An enraged roar reached Goku's ears a second later, telling him exactly who was behind that blast. Leaping high into the air, the Earth-raised Saiyan landed on top of a mountain, giving himself a better vantage point of the new destruction.

The dust cloud was beginning to dissipate by then, revealing Vegeta on his feet, his arms extending high into the air, his head tilted back as he howled in frustration. "Alright, that's it! I've had enough of this!" Goku heard him shout. A purple aura then erupted around him, electrifying the surrounding air. "This planet's history!"

The Saiyan then blasted off into the air, coming to a stop shortly after. "Alright hotshot, let's see you handle this one!" Vegeta cried out as he shifted his arms to one side, holding his hands one in front of the other.

"What is he doing?" Goku asked out loud. Was this guy trying for some kind of big attack? Like a beam? From that distance, he could easily dodge what ever Vegeta had planned and be no worse for wear.

Then as if answering him, Vegeta shouted "Just know that if you tried to dodge this, there won't be anything left of this miserable little mudball! You're finished Kakarot! Finished!"

Goku scowled angrily at the Saiyan. So that was his angle. He was desperate enough to destroy the whole planet instead of face defeat. Either that or make Goku take the attack head on, sacrificing himself to save the planet and allow Vegeta to win.

"Damn it, no choice." Shifting his stance, Goku cupped his hands to his right sight, gathering his energy as he summoned the red aura of his Kaio-ken once more. "Ka…me…." he chanted.

It seemed Vegeta had no idea where he was until that moment. Goku only found that out as the royal Saiyan proclaimed "Come out of hiding, huh? Good, no one likes a coward! Now face your fate worthy of third-rate trash!"

"Ha….me…."

The sky seemed to take on a darker tint as the two charged their attacks. The planet itself trembled beneath their collective might. Small rocks and pebbles began to levitate into the air, drifting high into the sky.

Then as if on cue, they both thrust their hands in front of themselves, firing their attacks.

"Gallic Gun FIRE!"

"HAAAAA!"

Purple and blue beams respectively erupted from their hands, racing towards each other until they clashed, causing a loud, thunderous clap. The whole area was bathed in blue and purple, different shades flickering over the rocky landscape.

All Goku focused on was stopping the other's beam. He poured his energy into his attack, even as Vegeta did the same to overpower him. How much more power did either of them have at this point? Vegeta had taken the more serious beating throughout this whole fight so naturally he should be the one with—

Wait! There it was! Vegeta had hit his limit, Goku keeping up with him stride for stride. Their blasts had stopped their struggle against each other, seeming to find a point where neither could inch further. And even better, Goku had energy to spare. Alright, the Earth's destruction was now a nonissue.

Summoning the rest of his reserves, Goku poured it into his Kamehameha, watching as the blue beam began to overpower Vegeta's and close in on the Saiyan. His opponent seemed to realize that something was wrong and tried to stop the sudden approach of the Kamehameha Wave, but his efforts were in vain. No matter what he did, the attack inched closer and closer to him until the very air around him shown blue. Goku could faintly make out his foe crying out "No! No, no, no!"

Then the pressure from Vegeta's beam gave out, the Kamehameha ramming into the Saiyan and carrying him high into the air. A scream of pain echoed and faded away, Goku ending his attack shortly after. The warrior was breathing harder now, the exertion being more than he had thought it would be.

He had trained to use his best attack during the Kaio-ken. Even doing a double. Unfortunately, he hadn't gotten around to using it during a triple Kaio-ken and it seemed it was nearing his limit. Hopefully this latest attack was enough to finish that Saiyan off. He wouldn't want to see what this guy would be like when he was thoroughly pissed.

Spending several minutes to calm his breathing, Goku looked up and noticed something falling from the sky. From what he could make of it, it was a body, one clothed in foreign garb. Wait…that was Vegeta!

Immediately, Goku began hopping from one mountain top to another, closing the distance between him and the falling Saiyan. However, he noticed something was off. Vegeta wasn't moving; in fact he looked rather limp. Incredulously, Goku watched the Saiyan fall until he hit the ground with a thud.

A second later he arrived next to his fallen foe, staring down at him. Kneeling next to him, he checked Vegeta's pulse in his neck, finding it very low. So he seemed to be unconscious. Incredible, after all of that he was still alive. This guy was something else.

...

The door to his pod opened, making the remaining fumes from the potent sleeping gas quickly escape to the surrounding air. His foot soon followed, touching the floor with that grand authority he possessed as he exited. Becoming entranced and captured by his appearance, the people scurrying around immediately stopped what they were doing to eye him. With the well known half smirk twisting the corner of his mouth upwards, they all knew without him having to say it. He had successfully conquered another planet.

"Congratulations Prince Vegeta. I'm sure they weren't of any trouble this time," one eager individual praised as they walked up to greet him.

Vegeta didn't acknowledge his presence as he brushed past him. He hmphed, "Go kiss someone else's ass, before you're shoved up one."

Said individual felt so appalled, that he had an instant urge to make a snappy comment. He had even positioned his mouth to say something until, another peer tapped his shoulder. "Don't say anything unless you want to end up dead like the others."

"He won't dare kill me.."

Vegeta halted his movements and once the sound of his footsteps no longer echoed, the room came to a standstill. The silence was as piercing as his narrowed eyes, that laid upon the one whose audacious behavior had placed his own life in danger.

He gulped, hesitant to say anything further or move. Despite that, his frame was trembling under the stare of this ruthless Prince. And it would seem as an eternity passed before Vegeta spoke to him, "Instead of spouting lies, why don't you make your mouth useful and go fetch me that blue haired woman. Have her report to my chambers to show me the progress she has made with my machine."

Their eyes widened and their mouths snapping closed to resemble nothing but a mere thin line. And it was all because of his simple request that they were suddenly frightened. The man that had been so bold earlier continued to protest, "B-But…"

He was blasted without another word, his body crumbling into ashes, and Vegeta retired to his quarters. Once he entered, he plopped down on the bed, taking off his white boots which soles were stained with that thick crimson liquid. Tossing them across the floor, he then removed his white gloves that still had small trails and droplets of blood splattered upon them. Vegeta smirked at the sight of the such, as he reflected on the pleading screams those inhabitants made. He would've continued to relive his expedition if a knock upon his door had not interrupted his thoughts.

Vegeta hopped off the bed and walked towards the door to open it. "It took you long enough wench. Making me, the Prince, wait that…" He stopped mid-phrase as one of the men from earlier stood quivering at his door as if he was afraid of something. Well, he damn well should be. He specifically had requested the blue haired woman's presence, not his pathetic, worthless ass who was disturbing his peace.

Vegeta prepared a ki ball in his hand, ready to blast this man to pieces until that man frantically held up his hands begging, "P-Please don't kill me Prince Vegeta." He panted from the quick speed he had to speak to spit that out. "I came here to tell you about that blue haired saiyan, Miss Bulma. She's…she's…"

"If that wench is trying to tell me she's too busy…"

"No, she's…gone. She disappeared when you went on your mission. We…"

"What!" Vegeta grabbed the man's collar, lifting him off the ground.

He stammered, "We, tried to tell you earlier.. B-But, she was the only scientist available at that time we needed someone to pilot a load of warriors to a planet proving difficult to salvage.. So she had to go on a mission….and she nor the others ever came back. T-They were said to have been killed. I'm …"

Vegeta flicked his hand to throw him towards the armoire, it cracking upon impact and shattering horizontally, as the man crashed into it.

"Don't feed me those ridiculous lies as if I'm some imbecile! I know you're lying, so I demand that I be told the damn truth!"

"I'm telling the…"

He lifted him up once again, practically choking him with his grip. Slowly before that terrified man, a energy pulsated and formed within Vegeta's palm. It was held right before that man's face, preparing to blow him into smithereens.

"You have five seconds to tell me the truth."

"But…" he protested.

"One."

He slammed his eyes shut, frantically squeaking out, "Frieza had stopped by the lab she was working in and she ran her mouth like usual. So everyone saw as he choked her and instead of killing Miss Bulma he told his minions to take her to the dungeon since he was feeling merciful at the time…. But… she's not in the dungeon. She's nowhere to be found. And we were told to keep shut about it and make up the mission lie."

Suddenly, the man's collar was no longer held. Now as his eyes were squeezed even more so shut, he desperately hoped not for but dejectedly anticipated an eruption of anger; yet instead… silence softly swept the room. A silence that was calming as it was nerve-racking. Curious and still afraid of what was occurring, he peeked one eye open at the Prince before him. He opened both eyes, and no longer stiffened up as he saw that Vegeta held a blank expression.

"Prince…" he whispered, trying to get his attention.

But as he stared into his eyes that were once incredibly malicious earlier, he could tell Vegeta was long gone. After all, the Prince was processing what he had just been told. A merciful Frieza? Such thought is completely absurd…meaning that that blue haired woman was most likely dead now.

* * *

His eyes shot open, as he snapped up in the bed and out of his dream, or rather his flashback. Damn! Why was he thinking about her at this time? It was as if he needed to be reminded again of the real reason why he came to this planet.

"Woah, be careful there mister." one advised him as she somehow managed to push him back down before she continued to monitor him. "Minor change in vitals today, blood pressure is rising and white blood count seems to have increased a little. Might be an infection…I'll bring you some more fluids okay, Sir?" the nurse said as she noted down the improvements in his health and walked away without an answer. It was known that the gentleman in room three, was best left alone and if you didn't want to risk losing a finger or two, then you had better adhere to that.

Vegeta had been lying there motionless for weeks after the battle against Goku; his body was healing, albeit very slowly, indicating to doctors that he had come to more injury than they had originally thought, a very surprising feat in itself.

When he had first arrived at the hospital in the arms of the well known World Champion Son Goku, he was barely hanging onto life. The doctors had examined what remained of his broken body, and were stunned to find him still breathing after all his injuries. All but three of his ribs broken or crushed, quadruple fractures to both of his legs. Spleen and stomach ruptures, caused by blunt force trauma, that alone should have been more than enough alone to kill a man yet he was still alive. It was astounding, unheard of; it was something medical doctors had not seen in their time.

All Vegeta did was mentally laugh whenever they mentioned these statistics.

_What did they expect from the Saiyan Prince? It's funny to think these kinds of injuries might kill a Saiyan infant. But not a first class elite, and especially not after being beaten by some third class clown. But yet, I have finally found another truly worthy of my strength. One who actually deserves to be dealt with by royal blood. Saiyan royal blood. Me. Yet here I am resting in this pitiful place, while that clown is counting his blessings. _

Flexing his wrist Vegeta placed a hand onto the bed's guard rail, and using a minimal amount of effort he pulled up his upper body straight. He felt a slight twinge from within the intercostal muscles in his chest and his mouth turned up slightly but he continued. Lowering the rail on the bed, Vegeta swung his legs over the side and gently swayed them.

_Still some slight damage, nothing the tanks can't fix when I get back to base._

Gingerly placing his foot down on the cold linoleum, rubber-like flooring, Vegeta tested to see if he could support his own body weight. He almost stumbled and fell at first, but his hand reflexively darted out and he grabbed the side of the bed to steady himself. Quickly regaining his balance, he repeated the action and stood upright for the first time in weeks.

Standing up with difficulty was almost humiliating to him, he had regressed to the point where his muscles had grown weak from inactivity, and now was the time to correct that. Squatting to the floor and jumping into the air, Vegeta continued to test how much his body could take.

His body was still so stiff but he could feel it stretching and relaxing to accommodate his movements. Spotting an area on the wall, Vegeta started to aim kicks at it, gently increasing his speed more and more. Until he felt it.

The sickening feeling of his knee joint popping out of its socket. Struggling to keep his balance Vegeta fell to the floor clenching his jaw in defiance of his injury.

_That's the fourth time already, why isn't my body healing like it should be?_

He was growing frustrated, this wasn't what he was used to, perhaps that clown really had almost killed him. It was the only explanation and for that he would pay, dearly. Ignoring the throbbing cascades of pain radiating from his knee, that pulsating heat sensation deep within the ligament, so hot it felt like it was burning on the inside, Vegeta limped and slowly dragged himself back to the foot of his bed. Beads of sweat starting to form at the top of his widow's peak, from all the exertion, Vegeta willed his body to pull himself back into bed. He was pushing his body too much, too far and too fast.

Still feeling the throbs of pain in his now disjointed knee, Vegeta was preparing for what he had to do.

_Breathe slowly and deeply, in and out. Firm grip and pull._

Grabbing his calf Vegeta readied himself. Pulling sharply upwards on the limp limb, he felt the sickening pop of his patella as it moved back into its place and the waves of pain that instantaneously came creeping back. After a few moments, the pain soon subsided and he could now move his knee freely.

_Much better._

* * *

"YOU WHAT?" Krillin exclaimed at his friend who only gave his sheepish grin.

"I took him to the hospital so he could recover." Goku replied.

"Goku this is the second time a Saiyan has come here to kill everyone on Earth. You killed the first one, who was your brother. But you're telling me, you allowed someone who wasn't blood related who even attacked your family to live?" Yamacha added.

"Well he was stronger," Goku laughed.

"Even more reason to kill him! I swear Goku, what's wrong with you? This isn't funny!" Krillin commented as he stood up, almost knocking the table over.

"But we're going to fight again. Once he gets even stronger. I can't wait. I'm getting giddy thinking about it," Goku replied.

"There's no use in talking to him. Trust me, after running around and fighting the Red Ribbon Army and Emperor Pilaf with him, I know there's no stopping it." Chichi stated in an irritated manner as she sat several cups down at the table. Everyone had grabbed for a cup, minus Master Roshi who was observing something more interesting that the tray was pressed against, puffing them up so they looked so plump, like delicious melons.

As he began to drool, Chichi who sensed his perversion, knocked him upside the head with the tray which made blood spurt from his nose even more so. Everyone who had been gathered at Master Roshi's place chuckled. It was the well known group of Z fighters; Krillin, Yamacha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Goku himself. As well as their friends, Puar, Launch, and Oolong. Gohan was napping away at the time upstairs. After all, a growing boy needed his sleep is what Chichi thought and knew.

They seemed to be enjoying themselves and arguing over why Goku had allowed Vegeta to live, when the door creaked open. In floated, Baba on her crystal ball.

"What brings you by?" Yamacha asked as he first noticed the old woman with her face crumpled up as usual.

"I witnessed the fight on my crystal ball Goku. I commend you, yet I've seen something once again. Something quite disturbing."

Everyone suddenly became quite, as tension filled the room thanks to her words.

"Hey don't damper on our mood. Your prediction can't be as bad as what Goku had to just deal with. We'll handle it."

"There are more Saiyans coming. Those much stronger than the first one and almost on par with the one he just fought today. And to add on to this, for some unusual reason I can no longer see pass the time at which they arrive."

Krillin swallowed, and asked what everyone else refused to "Meaning?"

"The Earth has impending doom. I suggest you do something about it though before it's too late. The future may not be set in stone, but it's definitely predictable and can be accurate as a forecast." And with those final words, Baba left the house, leaving the room as tense as ever.

"So what do we do now." Krillin asked through a nervous chuckle.

"I guess it's time we pay Goku's dear friend a visit in the hospital and somehow end this before it begins," Tien suggested to which most agreed.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**_


End file.
